the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Clyde
'''Clyde '''is an Australian tender locomotive, who was built as a tank engine, owned by the Moorland Steam Railway. He's one of the oldest 4-6-0s on the railway. Bio Clyde was built around 1903 to 1917 for NSWGR as one of the suburban S class 4-6-4Ts, later known after 1924 as the 30 class. In the mid-20s, he was replaced by "Red Rattler" electric multiple units in the Sydney area, leading to his rebuild. Clyde was rebuilt from a suburban tank locomotive to outer urban 4-6-0 tender locomotive, which he was of the "saturated" version. Clyde was withdrawn sometime in the late-1960s as he was in poor condition, but wasn't sent for scrap. Instead, he was stored by the Public Transport Commission (PTC) to await a buyer for him to be preserved (officially). The PTC did find a buyer for him the UK, the Moorland Steam Railway (MSR) and was sold around AU$3,000. The date was originally going to leave for the UK was the same date of the 1977 Granville Railway Disaster, which killed 84 people (all commuters heading to Sydney Central station). Clyde arrived on the railway in February 1977, paired with what is known in New South Wales P class/ 32 Class six-wheel tender, which was different to his old four-axle bogie tender, commonly found on other members of his class. Unfortunately, Clyde's boiler was last overhauled in 1969 and meant that he only had two years before he needed an overhaul, and was worried that the British didn't know how to fix an Australian design. When he met Labiche, he was surprised that the British could fix a French locomotive who arrived only seven years before. Clyde insisted in an immediate overhaul to renew his boiler ticket and approval for mainline certification. Clyde received his first British mainline ticket in 1983 and has his first run through Ilkley Moor, which he had to blow 'On Ilkley Moor Baht 'at', which he didn't know. Capulet taught the Australian how to blast it and eventually was the first Australian locomotive to blast through Ilkley station with that song blasting on his whistle. Livery Clyde is painted in standard NSWGR unlined black with red running board. He also carries a black 'Newcastle' shed plate on his cab sides above his number. Basis or real locomotive Clyde is based to a real NSWGR 30T class 4-6-0. These were rebuilt from 30 class 4-6-4Ts after Sydney network they were designed for was electrified (operation of the "Red Rattlers" began in the mid-1920s) and found work on outer areas in rural NSW. By 1933, 77 have been converted and the program was stopped, ten being of Clyde Engineering. Withdrawals of the class started when diesels were introduced and the lines they were rebuilt to serve were being closed in December 1958 and the last was retired in August 1972. Only six have been preserved and No. 3016 is so far the most active survivor of the class. It has once or currently wearing No. 3102's brass dome in place of its painted dome. Trivia Clyde is named after Clyde Engineering, a major locomotive builder outside Granville, NSW, Australia. 10 members of the 30 class locomotive were rebuilt to 30Ts by Clyde Engineering. Clyde's model is a Wombat Models HO scale with a six-wheel/ ex-P (later 32) class tender. The model was "undecorated"/unnumbered, which lead to Shane Sowter giving it the number '3010'. For his music video, he also uses an Austrains HO 30 class 4-6-4T for his original form before rebuilding. Because Clyde's model is HO scale (like Labiche), he appears smaller than the British locomotives (with are of 1:76 scale, not 1:87 scale). Oddly, the real No. 3010 was rebuilt. In the mini series, Clyde is coupled with a six-wheeled tender and has exposed crossheads + slide bars but in a photograph of No. 3010 at Newcastle (NSW), No. 3010 is paired with a large NSW bogie tender with dust covers on the crosshead. This was because No. 3010 worked in the Hunter Valley, which is very dusty and known for floods. The term "Drumhead" refers to his smokebox type. Despite of not serving in the Australian military, Clyde has a soft spot for military marching songs. His personal favourite is the 'British Grenadiers'. The sounds used for Clyde come from surviving NSWGR 30T class 4-6-0 No. 3016. This is because 3016 is the only one operational in recent years. In the character playlist, Clyde's song is 'Great Southern Land' by Icehouse. * This song was used for his music video. Category:Moorland Steam Railway Category:Tender locomotives Category:Non-British vehicles